Nightmare
by XxCrimson Moon WolfxX
Summary: Shinyu shot up screaming from her nightmare that was almost like a vision.THERE IS ALSO A TWIST! Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Vision

Shinyu shot up screaming from her nightmare that was almost like a vision. Everyone in her division heard her and quickly ran to the blood curdling scream. The knocks on her door were more like pounds. Byakuya also came to her aid quickly but instead of knocking he simply busted down her sliding door.

"What's wrong?!" He yelled running over to her and noticing her scared face. Momo shoved through just to get by all of the fifth division members. Shinyu was breathing heavily from her nightmare/vision. She slightly turned to Momo and screamed again and flung herself away.

Byakuya grabbed her and shook her, "What the hell is wrong?!" He said yelling. Momo stood there shocked; why had Shinyu screamed a bond seeing her?

Shinyu was shaking wildly with fear as Byakuya sent Momo to get Toshiro and Unohana. They came in shoving.

"Shinyu, Shinyu what's wrong?" Byakuya said trying to get what happened out of her, She only broke down crying when Toshiro finally got through. He was shocked when he saw this. He immediately ran over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders and tried to make her tell him.

"Momo….Kills…. Everyone." Shinyu said sadly. Shiro almost yelled 'WHAT!?!?!'

* * *

**ZOMG WHAT!?!? **

**Momo does what!?!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Words

After a week, Toshiro decided to check up on Shinyu and see if he can talk to her. She was in the forth division being cared for. The nightmare that she had had put her in a horrible mental illness. It worried him that she may not pull through it. Sure, She was strong but it still worried him.

Rangiku tip-towed a cross the office trying to get a the crate of Sake without him knowing about it but she failed, and tripped over her own two feet.

"Matsumoto, What the Hell are you doing?!" He yelled, Startled. He was angry as could be at her because of her going out every night and getting drunk. And she says she's going to quit…

"I was going to throw the Sake out…"She said with her eyes darting in every direction possible.

He glared at her and leaned on the wall and then slid down to the floor. He was too worried to deal with Rangiku right now. Toshiro thought of the times when Shinyu was so happy and not always crying and so terrified. Then it struck him, she said that Momo kills everyone.

'_No that's impossible…' _Both he and his partner say in his head.

Toshiro got up then and quickly moved to the door. He opened it and ran out of the office towards the Forth Division.

* * *

**Tiny bit of worried-ness there.**

**Poor Shinyu….**

**And for those who don't know what Shinyu looks like and how she acts. She has red eyes and white hair. About the same size of Toshiro. She's the opposite of Toshiro….**


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Again

Toshiro quickly ran towards the forth division hoping that they will let him talk to her. Toshiro then ran into someone who had just came out of the forth division. He looked down and saw that it was Yachiru, the eleventh division lieutenant. He then mumbled something and ran into the building to see Shinyu.

He had to shove people out of the way just to get to Unohana to ask her if he could see Shinyu. He tapped her shoulder to interrupt her in her conversation with Insane Koutestu, her lieutenant.

Unohana looked down and saw Toshiro beside her. She shooed Insane away to do her work. Then she turned to the tenth division captain. "Toshiro, she's not in the condition to talk right now." She said sweetly to him.

"I _need _to see her." He said angrily. He saw her turn her head to a door that was in front of them and then she gave in and let him go in with a simple nod.

"Don't scare her, though!" She called to him and also hoped that he heard her.

Toshiro stepped up to the bed that Shinyu was in, but he couldn't see her face because she had the blanket over her face and she was also curled up in a ball. He reached for her shoulder to see if she was okay, but she pulled her shoulder away to fast. He stared at her, but then he heard her crying.

"Shinyu…?" He said softly.

Shinyu turned over a little bit so he could see her eyes; they were blood shot. She also looked a little angry, but not at him.

"Shinyu…?" He repeated.

"What?!" She snapped, staring angrily at him. She then sunk back into her ball. "Sorry…"

Toshiro stood shocked because she rarely snapped at him, "It's okay, but how are you doing?"

"Fine…" she said.

"Did you have the dream again?"

"Yes…."


	4. Chapter 4: Madness

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**

Toshiro felt bad because he couldn't do anything to help her condition that she was in. He wanted to help her so bad but yet he was scared to say anything to her that may help her. He just couldn't believe what was happening. Sure he loved Shinyu very much but he just couldn't believe what she had seen in her dream.

Unohana then came in and she had to duck. Shinyu had thrown her end table at her. It crashed against the wall. Unohana went over to shinyu who was thrashing about in her madness.

Toshiro could only watch.

Uhhh this is short I know but, well, I'm too lazy and I wanted to put a cliff hanger. ^_^" Soo stay in tune for the next chaper!


	5. Chapter 5: Explosion in the Clinic

**New Chapter, And for all my readers I have a poll up about this story on my profile so please go check it out! ^.^**

"Let me Alone!" Shinyu screamed. She was being strapped down to the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself or Toshiro and the other division members. "I know what I saw! I don't need to be here!"

Toshiro's heart broke when he heard her screaming. It reminded him to much of that night. He wished that night had never happened and his sister was still the little troublemaker that he had known her to be. He missed her smile and her laughter.

Unohana broke him out of his thoughts by half scream asking him to help her strap his twin down. She tried soothing Shinyu with calming words but her anger raged on.

He had never seen her so angry. Never in his time that he had found her. He may have when they were younger before they got separated. He wondered if she would ever calm down.

His sister twisted and turned to keep from being strapped down. Finally, she had enough. She didn't want to hurt them but she did what she had to do.

Suddenly there was a explosion in the clinic. In that room. Unohana and Toshiro could only see smoke. They started coughing and then passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: My Word is Final!

**New Chapter!**

Once Unohana and Toshiro had woken up the smoke had cleared. They both looked around the room to only find that the window was open and there was no sign of Shinyu in the room. She had taken her sword and everything.

Toshiro immediately ran out of the room to check if she was at her division. Once he got there he saw no sign of her being there even though all of her belongings have been taken from their places. This worried him. Not only was she missing but she still had a mental condition.

After he made sure that all her belongings where taken he took off towards the First Division. He wanted to get a search party for her because he didn't know what could happen to her when she was like this.

He slid into the division and demanded to be let in. The lieutenant let him in with no hesitation. Captain Yamamoto turned to see him as Toshiro came in through the door. He could see the anxiety in Toshiro's eyes.

"What do you want, Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked in his booming voice.

"I want to send out a search party for my sister, Captain Yamamoto." Shiro stated calmly.

"Why?"

"She has gone missing after a explosion in the Fourth Division clinic."

"Did anyone take her or did she leave on her own?"

"I believe that she left on her own, sir…."

"Then I will do no such thing as to search for her."

"Captain Yama-"

"I said no and my word is final!"


	7. Chapter 7: Note

**New Chapter!**

Toshiro walked back to his division devastated. He wanted to know where his sister was. How she was doing and if she had gotten hurt. He didn't know what to do now. He was so confused. Toshiro just wanted his old sister back, that's all.

Once he came up to the Tenth Division door he saw a note tacked on. He just thought it was from Rangiku so he started to slide the door over, but then he saw Shinyu's signature. He immediately grabbed the note after seeing this. He could hardly read it because it was sloppy so she had to be in a rush or this is how she wrote.

So, he took it to someone that is used to reading her handwriting. Then he realized that if he showed this to Momo and she was able to read it, it would scare her about what might have happened to Shinyu.

Then, he went to the Sixth Division and demanded for Byakuya. He knew that he was able to read her handwriting since a lot of the time they were hanging out with each other.

Byakuya called him in.

Toshiro looked at him with an icy glare and asked him to read this note to him since he couldn't read Shinyu's sloppy writing.

Byakuya began:

_Dear Shiro and whoever else is reading this,_

_I'm sorry for my actions in the Clinic but I can't stand it there anymore. As you can see Toshiro, you can't find me anywhere an I'm sorry for that. I have taken everything I own and left. I am not a traitor though since I have done nothing wrong. I left on my own cuz I believe my illness may be getting worse and I don't want to hurt anyone. And I don't even remember who killed everyone in my dream it looked like Momo but I'm not sure anymore. Anyone who is reading this, Please don't come and find me. I'll be fine on my own. It's not like I haven't done it before.` Oh, and Shiro, Take care of you and Momo._

_Your sister and Fifth division Ex-captain,_

_**Shinyu Hitsugaya**_

This letter broke both of the captains' hearts….


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback

The two captains stood there in silence for what seemed like forever staring at the words that were written. They felt so lifeless, so broken. Toshiro stormed out of the office in pure anger. How did she know if they couldn't help her? What if she was wrong?

Toshiro went to a secret place that he, Shinyu, and Momo had found only a few weeks before the nightmare had come to his sister. He remembered how happy she was; he never thought he would miss her hyper-ness so much. It just wasn't right. He missed the old happy Shinyu that wasn't afraid of anything except being locked in a really tight space, in other words claustrophobia.

_*Flashback of a few weeks ago*_

"_Shiro, let's go up there and see what's there!" Shinyu and Momo had said at the same time. They quickly ran ahead of him._

_He sighed. He wished they could calm down at least for a day. And in that time he would relax. Toshiro was ripped away from his thoughts of relaxation by Shinyu calling his name and telling him to hurry up. He growled at her and she laughed at him._

"_Oh my, it's so pretty….Shiro hurry!" Momo called while looking over the landscape. Her eyes sparkling like a child's. _

_Once he got up the hill and looked over it, he also though it was pretty._

"_Hey, guys. Let's keep this place a secret so no one else can claim it!" Shinyu said._

"_That's-"Momo began._

"_Stupid." Toshiro finished._

"_But here we can scream out our frustrations…"Shinyu pointed out._

"_Whatever…" He said._

_*End of Flashback*_

He had thought that but now he doesn't. He wishes that he hadn't said that because it was a pretty good idea. He ruffled his hair and sighed. He wished that he could have redone that part and stopped that nightmare from happening.

'


	9. Chapter 9: So you ran away?

**Shinyu's POV**

I slid down a trunk of a tree out of exhaustion from running away from Seireitei. I have no idea where I am and I'm hoping that Toshiro and Whomever else read that note would not track me down. I could never go back now. No matter what I did to get back in I would never be allowed even if my illness was gone.

I hope that the vision was just a dream and not real.

I looked down at the ground and noticed that my feet were bleeding. I ripped off the sleeve of my Kimono and tore it into two pieces and rapped them around my feet.

I also noticed that the sky was growing dark and that I had to find a place to sleep tonight. As I was looking around I found an abandoned house that was tattered and falling down.

"Might as well sleep here…" I said to myself walking up to the house. As I was walking I heard something in the bushes and turned around quickly to see what it was.

A child no older than seven years old stepped out and asked who I was and what I was doing here.

"I'm…" I had to come up with a fake one for the time being even though the kid probably could already see that I was a Shinigami. And probably if I told the kid my real name they would be shocked since I was a strong captain that had saved the Rukongai before.

I sighed. I couldn't lie to the child.

"I'm Shinyu, Shinyu Hitsugaya…." I said as I looked at the ground. Then I looked up at the child who I realized was a boy.

"You're the Fifth division captain of the 13 Gotei aren't you?" The boy had said to me. He was slowly walking toward me. "Is this place in danger?"

"No, and I was part of the 13 Gotei…But not anymore."

"Why?"

"I just can't stay there anymore."

"So you ran away?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."


	10. Chapter 10:Reunion

**Shinyu POV:**

I sighed, saying that I had run away out loud made me feel so much worse. I simply felt like a dog left out in the yard with no supervision by an owner that dug under a fence and ran away. I looked up at the boy. "What do you want anyway?" I said kinda harshly. All I wanted to do was rest not play a game with some kid.

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked kindly.

He walked up to me. I nodded to him not letting m guard down. Anybody could turn on me. Also at anytime. I walked with him until we got a neater house that didin't have any holes or anything. I couldn't stay here long though. I knew that.

The boy opened the sliding door and took off his shoes and left them at the entrance like we did in the Seireitei. This place seemed normal enough to me. He called to his parents and said that he had brought a guest.

The parents peered out the door from another room and looked shocked to see me. The mother quickly started to run around franticly to clean the place up. She probably thought the place was a mess and she had to tidy it up because I was in the room. The husband just stared at me like I was a piece of eye candy.

'_Creeper…'_ I said in head in disgust. I thought he liked little kids? If you could call me a kid when I am Shiro's age …..Wait, we are kids…..

The husband got up and to his wife and grabbed her arm and asked her to stop. She obeyed her husband immediately. Then he came over to me. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" He asked politely.

'_Maybe he isn't a creeper…'_ I said to Akuma. He laughed at me.

"May I have something to eat?" I asked in my own politeness.

The wife scurried around again to get ingredients for the food. She grabbed various things from cupboards and other places. Within a few moments that have flown by without me realizing the food was done.

"Thank you." I said bowing my head toward her.

She nodded and asked why I was in the Rukongai.

"I ran away from the Seireitei…" I said wolfing down the food, not caring about my manners anymore. After I was done I passed out. There was something in the food…

**Toshiro's POV:**

After doing a load of paperwork and worrying about my sister, I was called by prune-face…He said it was important and that he knew that I would want to be a part of this meeting. I was there in a few seconds. I opened up the doors and everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Captain Hitsugaya, we have someone you want to see." Captain Yamamoto said then turned towards to Soi Fong.

I looked towards where she was standing and I noticed a figure on the floor. I shunpoed over there. Then I lifted up the figure and torn off the mask/hood that was over her face. I already knew who it was so I was just making sure. I saw the white wavy hair fall out of the hood. I spun around to yell at them.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed at them.

"We did nothing. It was a citizen of the Rukongai." Captain Kurotshuchi said to me.

I noticed that she was starting to wake up. I kneeled down and lifted her up of the ground. I guess I looked sad that she had left. I sighed.


End file.
